


The Champion and The Just

by AnnoraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loneliness, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraRutherford/pseuds/AnnoraRutherford
Summary: Inquisitor Eira Lavellan is struggling with the weight that is being the Inquisitor and what the events at Haven have meant for everyone. Alone at the tavern she is approached by the only person who could come close to understanding her fears and pain, Garrett Hawke.





	The Champion and The Just

Eira’s small hands sat uncomfortably around her pint of watered-down ale. The Herald’s Rest was rowdy as it had been every night since it opened three days earlier, yet she sat alone at the bar. Even the barkeep had been pulled from his duties while he flirted with a scout that had piqued his interest upon The Inquisition’s arrival to Skyhold. It was beginning to seem every person here was allowed to have company, but her. Those she thought she had befriended refused to speak unless necessary. She was a child told to sit quietly in the corner while others played together, unapproachable. Maryden’s song would occasionally weave through the crowd and greet Eira, but it was inevitably buried once again by the hefty laughs of drunken soldiers. To be surrounded by such festivity, but not being able to join in made her loneliness sink deeper into her mind. Her chest grew heavier. 

Her meeting with Hawke that morning gave her some hope through the night's misery. He had given her a lead to follow with the Grey Wardens and she finally felt like she was getting closer to taking down Corypheus. 

Hawke had been in her situation before. Thrust into leadership unprepared and unknowing, yet he made it through. That was the only thought keeping her from the complete emotional breakdown prodding at the back of her skull. She fixed her eyes on the wall ahead of her as she lost herself in thought. Another sip of ale to help swallow her solitude. 

“Inquisitor,” a deep voice beckoned from behind her, “mind if I join you?” 

Hawke stood behind the stool next to Eira, awaiting her approval.“Please.” She replied, trying to hold back her eagerness for company as Hawke waved down Cabot. “You can call me Eira.”

“A pint of your cheapest ale, please.” It seemed Hawke hadn’t heard her. Cabot complied with the simple request, grabbing a mug from behind the counter and beginning to fill it. He clearly listened to see if Eira and Hawke would speak to one another and what they might say, but the two knew better than to give anyone material for rumors and sat silently until the dwarf had finished filling the pint.

“Here ya go, Champion.” Cabot slid the drink across the counter to Hawke. “ If you two need anything at all… get it yourselves.” He waved a lazy goodbye as he returned to his flirtations.

“Pretty name,” Hawke said, snapping Eira’s attention to him, but he kept his eyes down.

“What?”

“It suits you.” He replied smiling coyly his gaze still locked on his drink.

“Oh… right…” a small rush of warmth spread through her stomach, “thank you. It’s Garrett?” She asked, forcing her focus back to the wall.

He nodded in reply, taking a sip of his ale before wincing at its poor flavor, “Most people just call me Hawke, though.”

“Most people I know call you Champion.” Her statement coaxed a low chuckle from him.

“Fair enough, Inquisitor.” He teased her as he choked down another sip from his mug, “How do you drink this?”

“I usually don’t.” She replied matter-of-factly.

“Ah, I see. What drives you to drink tonight?” 

Eira felt a static warmth spread through her back and down her spine as Hawke locked his gaze on her - he was reading her. Silence awkwardly shifted, comfortably positioning itself between the two and she kept her eyes on her fingers wrapped around her mug, refusing to reveal the misery she had stupidly allowed herself to fall into. He took another sip of his ale. “I get it.”

“I’m sorry, I jus-”

“Eira,” her named rolled off of his tongue with a low grumble and like the richest molasses, it dripped across her mind, “you don’t need to apologize. Again, I get it. It’s exhilarating at first. Feeling important and being the leader, but eventually reality sets in... suddenly you realize what being ‘the leader’ truly means. Being a mage on top of it all… nobody looks at you right anymore.” Eira glanced over and watched as Hawke traced the edge of his mug with the pad of his thumb. “You’re either the freak or the hero.”

“You and I,” Eira started, “we’re reduced to stories… most of which make us seem bigger than any one person can be. It’s been nice meeting you and putting a face to the stories. It’s nice to see you really are just another person…”

“Just like you.” He chuckled, smiling. “Before coming here I would hear conversations in passing of the famed Herald of Andraste. They speak of you like you’re a goddess or a savior.” Eira scoffed and rolled her eyes at his words. “Do you think they’re right about you?”

She shook her head in response, “I don’t know. I know I’m trying my best to do what’s right. I think that’s what you did, too.”

“That’s all we can do.” He agreed. Silence, once again, fell between the two, but this time it was somehow comfortable. A tie of respect and admiration laced the two together as they both finally found someone that understood them in a way others simply never would. Amidst the newfound ease, Eira found herself taking Hawke in. He was genuinely striking. Though his jaw was masked by a black, well-maintained beard you could see its sharpness. Eyes the color of expensive, aged whiskey and just as intoxicating. He must have sensed Eira’s lingering stare as suddenly the muscles in his arms became more defined and he flashed her a quick smile over his shoulder before letting out a small laugh making her spine hotly tingle with embarrassment. At the same time, it was almost like she was glad he caught her and it made her blood rush through her cheeks up to the tips of her pointed ears. “I hope you’re enjoying the view as much as I am, Inquisitor.” He said with a cocky grin on his face. His words spread an awkward, uncomfortable heat from her cheeks through to her belly, teasing her. She wanted to pry her eyes away from Hawke as he sat smiling next to her, but her gaze was stuck on him. Whether she was unable or unwilling to move her stare she wasn’t sure, but he trailed around her mind, making her incapable of forming a single coherent thought beyond wanting his smirk against her skin.

 

“We’re closing early.” Cabot’s slurred voice pulled Eira out of her trance. “I’ve got… uh… other things to do.” He laughed to himself pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the scout, “You two drink free, so get out.”

“I haven’t finished my ale y-” Hawke sharply began.

“Well, maybe you can finish someone-” Cabot gestured to Eira with his head, “I mean something else tonight, son. Out,” he demanded coldy, shooting a glare at the Champion.

The back of Eira’s neck burned with his implications. She was nothing more than a woman for Hawke to bed, even when she offered Cabot safety and income, food and shelter, for him to mock her as his leader in front of her partners. Words caught in her throat as she struggled to maintain her composure. She rose from her chair scowling at the dwarf, forcefully pushing her chair back into place under the bar. “Excuse me,” she said coldly as she turned to leave. She refused to look at Hawke out of embarrassment, but she felt the tension of his anger hang in the air. Cabot’s words stung, but regardless of how he much he liked it she was Inquisitor and she would act as such. 

Hawke slowly rose from his stool towering over the dwarf, “How dare you speak that way about your leader.” His voice was low and piercing. Eira turned and watched as he exuded dominance powerful enough to make Cabot back down and walk away with nothing more than a scoff and defeated hand wave. The thought of Hawke’s deep voice humming against her flesh had her almost rolling her head back in offering, a desire strong enough to make pressure tease at the back of her belly.

“I’m sorry,” Eira sighed as Hawke made his way to her side, “it’s not normally like this…”

“No need to apologize,” Hawke laughed. They watched the dwarf leave with the scout, “I just hope he can’t get it up.”

“Varric mentioned you had a smart mouth.” She grinned as he turned back to meet her stare. His face softened upon seeing hers, yet something primal hid beneath his gaze that drew her in, she was falling so quickly into his deep whiskey eyes she feared she was drowning in them, but tonight she would hold her breath if it meant not saying goodbye to him. “It… it was really nice talking to you.”

“I didn’t realize this was goodbye, my lady. I was hoping we could continue our conversation. That is, only if you wish it, too.”

A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. That was exactly what she wanted, but as much as she desperately wanted to reach forward and take the man's hand, hesitation washed over her making every muscle in her body tense, “I’d love to, but… people will talk…”

“Not if we’re alone.” A mischievous smirk spread across his lips that made Eira’s breath catch in her throat. “Follow me.” 

The two walked through the rainy courtyard, wetting her styled black hair and making it stick to her skin. The two pretended to mindlessly banter about the Grey Wardens and what the next steps were. All business for the eyes and ears of the Inquisition. Both knew even rumors of a budding friendship between the two could become destructive when twisted by the mouths of the court. In the main hall, people gossiped about what they had seen and heard that day. Varric stood by the fire as usual, but as Eira peered his direction his mouth curled like he knew Hawke and Eira would bond easily or perhaps Hawke had said something to him earlier while they watched her train. She thought she had felt Hawke’s stare wandering around her body while she was in the training ring… or maybe that was just what she wanted to see. Her steps slowed, her and Varric holding each other’s attention trying to decipher what was in one another's mind. Hawke gently placed his hand on her waist pulling her focus back to him, guiding her forward and glaring at his friend over his shoulder. He led her up a flight of stairs to the guest quarters, where his room was located.

His quarters were quaint but comfortable when she entered the room. A large fireplace was lit and warmed the room across from where she stood, which was welcome after the rain had dampened and chilled her body. The desk to her left had maps and intercepted letters strewn on its surface. The bed made up most of the room, it’s sheets untucked and draping to the floor. Hawke once again carefully placed a guiding hand on her waist, bringing Eira back to him from her ever wandering thoughts. 

The realization that the two were completely alone rushed a pressured heat throughout her stomach and up into her throat, making her lightheaded. He slowly made his way past her, his hand drifting across her body, her nerves igniting where his fingers trailed, leaving the curvature of her waist at the last possible second and making her body long to follow his touch. His eyes locked only for a moment with hers as he stepped by, making her forget how to breathe and her heart race like it was trying to chase after him. The scent of pine and campfire, the scent of him, twisted through her nostrils and kissed her lungs.

By the fireplace, Hawke began removing his heavy chest plate. She watched from across the room as the firelight illuminated the rainwater that dripped from his messy black locks as they fell across his face, teasing the tip of his defined nose. She imagined what it would feel like to let her fingers drift through his tangled locks, if he might moan with her touch, if he would like it if she pulled on them. Chiseled muscles rolled under his flesh, wet sun-kissed skin glistening in the orange glow of the flames made her mouth water craving to taste it, to pull it in her mouth and mark him as hers, if only for tonight. His damp, broad, exposed shoulders twitching as she gingerly teased them with the tip of her finger. Could she make him whimper for her if she brushed a gentle bolt of her lightning along the edge of his ear?

His back faced her now as he braced himself against the wall with one hand to kick off his boots and she ached to wrap her legs around his back, pulling him in closer. “Are you warm enough, Inquisitor?” His voice, like honey, dripped over her and the tease of its richness pulled her in for another bite.

“I thought I told you to call me Eira,” she taunted. Though she still hadn’t seen his face she almost felt a smile pull at the edges of his lips and as he turned over his shoulder to meet her gaze the tight curve of his mouth proved she was right. His face was sweet as he met hers, but a powerful lust hid under the mask of control he wore. The craving in his stare made her spine burn sending its heat down to caress along her hips, a light throb pulsed through her sex.

“Eira…” he purred, his voice unintentionally beckoning her and pulling her to meet him by the fireplace so only mere inches separated their bodies. Pine drifted through her lungs, already beginning to feel familiar to her. The tightness in her belly slowly released to a hot liquid, gathering in her sex and making her aware of her own wetness.

An unspoken barrier remained between them even with their bodies almost touching, but Hawke met her stare checking for consent she was more than willing to give, to break it. He leaned over her, caging her with his presence and though she could move if she chose, she did not. Anticipation beat against the air between them, his scent wrapping around her once more. His attention flicked down to her lips, she instinctively wet them as a form of invitation. Flames lit his face, spreading the shadow of his pout dancing across his cheek. How the flecks of light that played with his lips stirred envy deep within Eira. She could almost feel them brushing against her skin, carefully teasing the curve of her spine, tasting her. Would it tickle him is she traced their pink bow-shape with her tongue? Though they looked rough, she wanted nothing more than to partake of their decadence. 

“Yes?” Her voice cracked as she barely managed a whisper, but her question was was met with further silence as Hawke continued to take her in. Her hunger for him made her skin tight, she needed his touch to ease her discomfort. He swayed a small step closer to her and his eyes wandered the length of her body as tension built between her legs, pulling her attention to her slit as she became fully aware of how slick she was. A small wave of embarrassment rolled over her. She’d always become too wet, too easily.

 

“I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to say…” his voice trailed off, his breath still holding a hint of what little ale he was able to drink before they were forced to leave, “I was distracted by other… wants…” Hawke cautiously raised his hand up and placed it on the curve of Eira’s waist, his gentle touch guiding her the final steps closer, making her chest touch the base of his ribcage. Her stomach rushed and rolled with excitement, warmth enveloping her body as her heart fiercely beat like it was trying to free itself from her chest. Finally. 

She reached her left hand up to grab his bicep to offer her silent consent. The anchor on her hand glowing brightly and fading back into her skin with each pulse of her racing heart. Hawke glanced at Eira’s hand and back at her, a large grin spread stupidly across his face, “Excited are we?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. His hand drifted to her lower back and he leaned in, his facial hair brushing against her ear sent a small shiver down her spine making him release a low chuckle in her ear. He pushed his hard cock against her body, “So am I.” His whisper flooded over her, pressure beating so hard behind her soaked cunt it almost hurt. A soft moan poured from her mouth, Hawke’s chapped lips covered Eira’s, stealing her lung’s release. She felt her arousal soak through her trousers as his tongue teased the outside of her mouth, threatening to never part her lips and play with hers. He pulled her tight to his body. She could feel the rhythm of his heavily beating heart against the palm of her hand as she rested it against his chest, but his shirt still separated them. She shoved her hand behind the black cotton. The raised outline of his perfectly sculpted abdomen greeted her fingertips and she trailed along them, trying to map them out with her mind.

“Take it off,” he demanded, biting the small of her neck, making her gasp. She followed his command. Her hands anxiously fumbled as she tried to grasp at his shirt before attempting to yank it above his head, but her arms couldn’t reach. Hawke ripped the shirt off of himself before grabbing hold of the sides of Eira’s face and diving back to her mouth, barely giving her time to take in his now naked torso. His exposed skin was cold and invigorating against hers, its warmth drained by his wet clothing. 

Hawke guided her body so her back hit the wall by the fireplace and he trailed his fingers on her trousers, delicately massaging above her clit. With his teasing touch, her craving intensified. She ground her hips against his hand in an effort to create more friction, desperately trying to satisfy her hunger for more. He traced his finger along the seam of her pants to her entrance. A soft groan hummed against the skin of Eira’s shoulder as he discovered her arousal. Her honey glazed his hand. “I want to drown in you,” he murmured in her ear, sending a painful tingle racing down her spine as excitement ignited with her embarrassment. His kisses trailing slowly behind, fanning the fire in her back with each press of his lips along her abdomen. Moving slowly down her thigh until he rested his head on her knee while he unlaced her boots before slipping them off. “You have cute feet,” he chuckled, “are your boots three sizes too big?” 

Eira jokingly rolled her eyes at him, “Yes, they are,” she chuckled down to him. Hawke pulled at the drawstrings of her trousers, undoing the knot with a simple pull of one string. He placed his hands on her hips, looking up at her for reassurance before dragging them down and removing her breeches. Her arousal glistened across her inner thighs, playing with the light of the fire as he exposed her legs. Though he had already felt her wetness and enjoyed how soaked she had become, an embarrassed fever swelled in her belly and tension tightened her legs as Hawke gazed at what she had produced for him. A pressure on her hips pulled her closer to him as he guided her feet from her pants on the floor, placing her heat right in front of him. His hand shifted to the back of her leg as he lifted it to his shoulder and his tongue pressed along her inner thigh, tasting her sweetness for the first time. His light licks against her flesh tickled Eira, making her knees grow weak as she tried to stay upright. Hawke’s mouth moved further up her legs, his beard trailing behind his tongue, itching her skin, but it was oddly delightful to feel the pricks of his thick facial hair. It made it feel more real. Details she couldn’t imagine as she pieced this night together in her head earlier were now a reality.

Hawke’s tongue parted her lips as he found her entrance. He danced around its edge, teasing her as he placed the pad of his thumb against her bud, gently massaging her. The twirl of his thumb against her nerves made her stomach spin with arousal. Eira ran her fingers through his hair trying to distract away from the overwhelming pleasure while he continued to taste her. She pressed her fingers sweetly to his warm scalp, rubbing it before raking them up through his coarse hair. His locks tangled around her hand as if even his hair wished for her touch to never leave his body. She felt the same, for his kiss to never wander away from her. Her heart burned as the realization that the two could never have a future washed over her. This was their one and only night before he left and she had to save the world again, “Hawke…” her voice cracked, showing more sadness than she had anticipated.

“Are you alright?” he asked, placing Eira’s leg back underneath her and standing to meet her face again with worry in his stare. Irritation stung the back of her eyes and beat against her brain. Why did she stupidly let these thoughts control her tonight? The knuckle of Hawke’s finger lightly brushed her cheek, resting under her chin and pulling her eyes to meet his. “Would you like to stop?” 

Eira took his hand and led him to the disheveled bed behind her. She turned to face him again and locking her eyes with his, removed her shirt, exposing her bare breasts to him, “Let me be yours even if it’s only for tonight…” Hawke placed his hand on her lower back as she pulled the strings of his trousers loose, freeing them from his hips. Eira grabbed his shoulder as he steadied his palm on her back and lowered her onto the bed, his soft whiskey eyes never left hers as he climbed on top of her and carefully rested on his elbows to kiss her.

His rough lips pressed softly against hers, any aggression had left them both, “I will be yours in exchange… even if it’s only for a night.” His words washed over Eira, encapsulating her in him as he kissed her. Hawke slid his hand down her body, his mouth never wandering from hers, and placed it at the head of his erect cock carefully pushing against her entrance to part her slit. Her wetness accepted him willingly, allowing him to easily penetrate her, but he slowed as soon as he entered her to avoid putting her in any pain. “Tell me if I need to stop.” He took her hand from his shoulder and placed a small kiss across her knuckles before placing it against the side of his face. She could tell he knew this was the only night they would ever share together this way.

“I don’t want you to.” She played with a piece of his messy wet hair, making him smile at her. The filling pressure of him inside of her brought her comfort she didn’t know she needed. They became one and she became whole, he was the missing piece to her breaking soul. She wondered if she was his, too. Did he feel complete in the same way she did in this moment? Hawke slowly began to rock his hips against hers, taking his time so as not to hurt her. Pleasure coursed through her body. Every ounce of her being warmed by her closeness to him. He pushed his hand against the curve of her spine, her back arched and pressed closer to him. It was like he was trying to remove any distance that may still separate the two of them. 

She ran her fingers against his scalp, trying to massage any pain from his mind, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, his hot breath warming her skin. His nose poked at her throat, tickling her and sending goosebumps down her arms as he rolled his member deeper into her making her hum softly into his ear. She placed a hand on the side of Hawke’s face, pulling it toward her. His eyes met hers with a look that could fool anyone, especially Eira, into believing this man was in love with her. They were glossy and tender as she stared at him, taking in what little time they had left together. 

The corner of Hawke’s mouth twitched, “I…” the rolling of his pelvis against hers slowed as he placed the pad of his thumb carefully between her eyebrows and gently pulled up, massaging the same spot over and over, “I’m going to miss you after this… I didn’t expect to feel th-” Eira placed her hand at the base of his skull and brought his lips to hers, silencing his hurt with a single kiss on the lips.

“Let’s not dwell on the future. Tonight… nothing else matters.” Her eyes slightly stung with sadness as Hawke put his forehead to hers rubbing the tips of their noses.

“Nothing else matters...” Hawke repeated as he placed a loving kiss on the bridge of Eira’s eyebrows, his beard tickling her nose, and he began to roll his hips again, “Nothing else…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever smut!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
> Much love,  
> Ori


End file.
